Super Heróis
by Smart Angel
Summary: Desde pequeno Tamao-Neechan me contava sobre meus pais. Eles são Super-Heróis, ela dizia. Não eram conhecidos, mas continuam sendo Super-Heróis. Eles viajam pelo mundo, salvando vida de milhares de pessoas. Hana Centric


**Super Heróis**  
**~One Short~**

Desde pequeno Tamao-Neechan me contava sobre meus pais. Eles são Super-Heróis, ela dizia. Não eram conhecidos, mas continuam sendo Super-Heróis. Eles viajam pelo mundo, salvando vida de milhares de pessoas.

Tio Ryu me contava sobre as batalhas. Minha mãe, ele dizia, é uma mulher muito assustadora. Ela luta com Shikigamis e ninguém consegue vencer dela numa batalha. Meu pai é gentil, e tenta primeiro resolver as coisas falando. Ele está sempre sorrindo numa luta. Ele usa uma katana, Harusame, e luta com a ajuda de um Samurai. Juntos, eles são invencíveis.

Matamune me contava sobre como eles se conheceiram, e como eles eram quando pequenos. Matamune é o único que sabe como eu me sinto. Ele é o meu melhor amigo. Meu único amigo. Matamune sabe do meu poder de ler mentes, e Matamune sabe que eu não tenho amigos. Matamune sabe que na escola as crianças me odeiam e brigam comigo. Eu tento esconder isso do Tio Ryu e da Tamao-neechan. Mas não consigo esconder do Matamune. Então ele me conta sobre como eu sou parecido com meus pais. Como meu pai também não era proximo de sua família e não tinha amigos, e como eu tenho o mesmo poder que a minha mãe e que ela foi abandonada por seus pais. Os dois eram solitarios antes, mas depois de se conhecerem... Matamune disse que depois de se conhecerem os dois não eram mais infelizes.

Eles acham que me contando sobre meus pais me faz me sentir melhor. Eles me deixaram para salvar o mundo. Eles são fortes. Eles são Super-Heróis. Salvando o mundo e todas as pessoas.

É o que toda criança quer, não? Seus pais são legais, salvam o mundo! Eles são que nem os personagens da TV e dos livros! Super-Heróis! Como posso não gostar disso?

Mas eu não gosto. Nunca contei isso para ninguém, nem para Matamune. Acho que ele sabe que eu não gosto muito, mas ão sabe toda a verdade. Eu sempre coloco um sorriso falso no rosto quando Tamao-Neechan e Tio Ryu me contam sobre como meus pais são Super-Heróis e salvam o mundo e blá, blá blá.

Eles acham que eu estou gostando de ouvir tudo aquilo. Na verdade, por dentro eu estou com raiva. Eu estou morrendo de raiva e de ódio. POr dentro eu também me sinto triste. Eu odeio quando eles me contam histórias dos meus pais salvando o mundo. Eu odeio. Odeio, odeio, ODEIO! Eu odeio Super-Heróis! Então acho que eu também odeio os meus pais, não?

Mas quem são meus pais? Eu não sei. Eu não os conheço. E eu não sei quem eles são. Eu vejo os pais dos meus colegas na escola. Eles os buscam na escola, compram sorvetes e estão sempre sorrindo. Meus pais? Eu não conheço eles. Eu volto sozinho da escola, e eu compro o meu sorvete. Quando fazemos desenhos da nossa família e apresentamos para a turma, eu não tenho ninguém no meu desenho que eu posso chamar de "mamãe" e "papai".

E o que eu sei sobre eles? Eles são Super-Heróis. Eles salvam o mundo. Só isso. Talvez seja por isso que Matamune começou a me contar sobre como eles eram quando pequenos. POrque até agora pouco eles eram nada para mim. Eles eram apenas os Super-Heróis salvando o mundo. Não eram mamãe e papai.

E sabe o que mais? Eu odeio o fato que eles são Super-Heróis. Pode ser egoista da minha parte, mas eu odeio! Quando vejo outros pais eles sempre colocam seus filhos em primeiro lugar. Mas os meus pais? Eles estão salvando o mundo. Estão tão ocupados que a gente nem se conhece! Eu sei que o mundo precisa ser salvo e que pessoas precisam de ajuda mas... Eu queria que eles tivessem me escolhido. Que quando eles tivessem que fazer a escolha, eles tivessem me escolhido. Não é isso que pais fazem? Escolhem sempre os filhos? Porque eles o amam? Então porque os meus pais não me escolheram? É egoismo querer que eu seja a prioridade os meus pais? Se for, então eu sou egoista.

Eu não conheço meus pais. Eu não tenho ninguém para me ajudar quando eu crio um oni. Eu não tenho ninguém para desenhar. Também não tenho ninguém para me fazer compania no parque quando estou tomando sorvete. Só porque meus pais são Super-Heróis. POrque eles estão salvando o mundo.

Então é verdade. Eu odeio Super-Heróis. Eu queria que meus pais não fossem Super-Heróis. Por quê?

Porque se Super-Heróis não existissem, eu teria meus pais comigo.

**OWARI**


End file.
